HideSeek
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: BLOOD MOON FALLS FANS! This is a special that happens between the arrival of the Sakamakis and the End of Blood Moon Falls. If interested, please read.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Since Blood Moon Falls is over, I figured a special fanfic to show the Sakamakis and Samukis play Hide and Seek. Truth be told, this haunted my mind for awhile. Anyway, Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.

Chapter 1

"I refuse." Reiji turned away from his counterpart with distain. The Samukis had come up with a 'great' game to play, Hide and Seek. Of course, the Sakamakis would have to be it. "It's a childish game."

"Yes." Reina answered. "Because it is a _child's game._ However, it is still fun."

"Tch," Subaru said from where he was standing. "What's in it for us? We don't gain anything from playing this stupid game."

"Yeah!" Ayato shouted. "If Ore-Sama plays, I want something in return."

"Okay, _Oreo-Sama_." Ayano smiled, when Ayato glared at her. "Let me tell you something. Lyra,Kaneko, and I are reining champs in this game. _No one_ has ever found us. So finding us would mean, you're actually good at something."

"I'll play." Ayato stood up. If it damaged his pride to not play, he would. Especially if it meant he could beat his counterpart.

"One more thing." Shawn said from her spot on the couch. "If you beat us, you can have Yui for a day. Whatever you want." That got everyone's attention.

The Sakamakis all considered the options.

Win= Yui's blood.

Lose= Damaged Pride. No Blood.

The answer was obvious.

"Alright."

* * *

"So, we are it. Correct?" Reiji asked, pushing his glasses up. Reina nodded.

"We will hide anywhere in this mansion. If you give up, come back here and ring the bell. It will echo through the whole building and we will know that you have given up."

"Okay. Any forbidden rooms?"

"We can't go outside." Ayano listed the areas.

"No recording studios." Shawn added.

"Or bedrooms." Kaneko finished. "Other than that, everywhere is fair."

"...okay." It was clear from his expression Kanato didn't agree with something his counterpart said.

"Ready?"

* * *

"...19...20. I feel so childish." Reiji sighed.

"Deal with it. We all want Bitch-Chan's blood." Laito answered. "So, where did they go?"

"How are we supposed to know!" Kanato shouted. "It's Hide and Seek!"

"So, split up?" Shu asked.

"Might be a good idea." Subaru agreed with Shu's idea. "It'd be quicker to find them."

The boys nodded then split up.

* * *

LONG CHAPTER FINISHED! Hope you guys enjoyed. Who do you want to be found first:

Shawn-

Reina-

Lyra-

Kaneko-

Ayano-

Suzuka-

Take a pick!

Other than that, leave a review on your way out!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I didn't update this one for awhile, so here it is. Even though Reina was close, Ayano will be found first! Here was the score:

* * *

Shawn- 0

Reina- 2

Lyra- 0

Kaneko- 0

Ayano- 3

Suzuka- 1

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 2

Ayato walked through the hallways, and looked at the rows of armor. Truth be told, the kind of unnerved him, and he was getting annoyed.

"Why did I agree to play this?" He asked himself. "Oh yeah, Pancake's blood." He kept walking down the hallway and bumped into an armor.

It fell and crashed to the floor. The helmet came off and rolled down the hallway.

"Crap." Ayato caught it before it got to far, and went to put back on the suit.

There was some red on the suit, but Ayato didn't think about it.

 _Probably part of it._ He thought. Once the helmet was on, he left.

* * *

Ayato had checked his third room by the time reality slapped him.

 _There wasn't red on any other..._ Ayato turned and ran back toward the suit of armor.

He found it, and ripped the helmet off to see...nothing.

"What!" Ayato shouted. He looked at the other suits and took off the other helmets.

Every. Single. One. Was. Empty.

"How-" Ayato was cut off when he heard a snicker. He looked around, but no one was there. "Okay whose there."

"..." no reply. Ayato was about to walk away when a light caught his eyes. Ayato looked up and saw someone above him.

"Hey." Ayano said. She jumped down and tore off down the hall.

"H-Hey!" Ayato ran after her. "Get back here!"

"No way!" Her voice echoed. "I'm going to the safe zone!"

"Safe Z-"

"If one of us is found we can try to run to the safe zone."

"The kitchen. If someone rings the buzzer, the game is over and we win."

* * *

Ayato picked up his pace. By the time he caught up, Ayano was panting and walking to the door.

Ayato smiled. He silently walked up and tapped her shoulder.

"Got you."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review!


End file.
